My Harry Potter Ending Dreams
by Kevin-Cross
Summary: This is my ending to the harry potter book's, hope you enjoy it; What if it was all, just a dream?


I one day thought that the ending in the real harry potter book's where kind of 'dry' so I started to work up my own ending, this take's place right when the book ends and replace's the 'ninteen years later' part of the book, read the real book first if not than youmay not understand my ending.

* * *

Harry woke up, his head resting on a wet math book, possibly wet from the drool coming out of his mouth. Harry heard his name being called, he lifted his head and looked at Snape, Snape was the nickname the kids at Harry's school gave him. He is known as a 'evil' teacher, the reason why is because he gives out home work on the weekends and the holidays. "Harry if your finding my class so boring than why don't you do some extra work at home, and so can the rest of the class." Harry looked back at all the face's that turned around to look at him, they all looked upset with him. "and being as we are now all awake we can do even more work with a-" every one looked back at Harry knowing the next words that are going to come out of Snape's mouth. "-Pop quiz!" Every one made a large 'huffing' sound. "Nice going Harry. Now I need to do a dumb pop quiz." Harry looked at Ron who's desk was next to Harry's. "Oh no, Ron you need to learn at a School!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Oh haha your so funny." Ron looked down at the pop quiz that Snape placed on his desk. "I hear you have problem's with division Harry, I think you well enjoy this pop quiz than." Harry looked down at the ten questions on the page that he was given. "Ya, but I'm getting better at it." Snape evilly grinned. "I hope that you are, your future depends on it." Snape walked towards the next desk. "Psst! Harry do you know what the answer is to question three?" Harry did not even start on question one, yet alone question three. He looked towards Hermione. "Don't look at me, I'm not going to help you two cheat." Harry looked back at Ron. "Sorry I don't know." Ron Grumbled than went back to his work. "Class remember, that next week is the talent show." Harry did not notice Snape talking about the talent show, he was still lost in his odd dream. Harry raised his hand. "Yes?" "Can I goto the washroom?" Snape sighed. "Yes you may." Harry walked out of the class room as fast as he can.

He was moving his hand along his head, looking for a trace of a scar, but nothing. "That dream was so real, how was it just a dream?" Harry noticed the time and ran out of the washroom, crashing into Snape. "That's it Potter! go to the Principal's office!" Snape shouted, Harry did not object, he made his way towards the Principal's office.

he entered the office, it was empty. The principal was no where to be seen. Harry looked at all the collectible things that lined the wall's. One was a old drawing of a past kid that attended the school, it was crudely drawn but he can tell that it was a badly drawn kid, in front of the school. Harry also looked at the picture of the kid now, he owned some company and now livesthe good life. "I see you found my son." Harry turned around to find mr. albus standing in the door way. "That's your son?" Albus sighed. "Yes he is, it was a long time ago." "How long ago?" Albus thought. "Ten year's now I think." "So where is he now?" "I don't know, he has not talked to me since ten year's ago." Harry noticed the sadness in Albus's eye's. "So are you wondering why I'm here?" Albus looked at Harry. "I already know you where sleeping in class." Harry remembered his dream. "Ya, I had the most wonderful dream." Albus sat in his desk seat. "Mind sharing?" Harry sat down. "Not at all." Harry told Albus as much as he can remember from his dream, every time harry told Albus about the magic he done, the friends he had, the friends he lost, it made Albus smile. "You know school is almost over, you well need to go home, how about you tell me more about this dream some other time." Harry got up from his seat. "Ok, see you tomorrow." "Oh I hope not." harry thought. "Why not?" Albus laughed. "It well be the weekend Harry, The school door's well be locked and no one well be here." Harry laughed. "Oh ya, well than Monday." "I hope so."

Harry walked outside, he met up with Hermione and Ron. "Where have you been Harry?" Ron asked. "Just talking with a friend." Hermione started to walk in front of the others. "well we better get home and get this extra home work out of the way." Harry smiled. "Falling asleep was worth it." They walked off the school grounds talking about other things that where going on in there life's.

Albus watched them leave the school grounds, He sat back down in his seat and opened the cabinet to pull out a invite to the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Albus smiled. "They where good time's." He started to fall asleep in his seat, dreaming of the real magic all around them.

_The end..._


End file.
